


Double

by SuchaHag



Category: Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Another Con headcanon.🍸





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my FanFic files. No names to protect the not so innocent.

It was Con weekend and she was on edge. The first day was day was done and she initially breathed a sigh of relief. She was able to do her photo op time, autographs, AND a question at panel. She managed to actually talk and even made him laugh. But after an early dinner, she paced her room like a tiger. She had showered, done her hair and put on a black print dress.  Her hand shook ever so slightly as she put her makeup on. She was going to  _ the _ bar. Would she see him? Would she talk to him? “You won't know unless you try.” she told the woman in the mirror.  She did a twirl and studied herself one last time. She nodded, grabbed her purse and left. It was a short walk to the Irish pub up the street from the hotel. She took a deep breath and went through the door. It was still relatively early. Even though the tables were half-filled, there was only a man and a woman seated at the bar. Picking up the menu, she smiled to the bartender. “Give me a pint of Guinness, please. And do you have a list of the Scotch you have on hand?”

Two minutes later, the draught was slid in front of her along with a list of Scotch that they had. She studied the list and looked over the prices as she drank. That's when she heard a laugh.  _ His laugh.  _ Her head snapped up and she sucked in a breath...he was headed to the bar, and he was alone.  He sat kitty corner to her, and she tried not to stare. She motioned to the bartender immediately, “Tell him, his first drink is on me.” she said in a low voice, pointing over and smiled nervously.

“Sure thing.”

Moments later she heard a voice with Scottish accent ask for a pint of Guinness. After the pull, the bartender placed the glass in front of him and she heard, “First one is one the lass, right there.”  She felt the heat on her cheeks and her tummy twist. She glanced up and met his eye, her heart nearly stopped.

_ Smile!  _ Her head screamed. She smiled at him.  _ Oh my God, he's getting up.  _  She watched him get up and grab his beer. Within moments he was next to her. “It's bad luck to have a Guinness alone.”

“”Is it?” She pointed to the empty seat next to her, “it's all yours.”

He sat. The introduced themselves and made small talk. 

“You were at the Con today, weren't you?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

“Photo?” 

She nodded.

“Autograph?”

She nodded.

“You were wearing a black T-shirt."

She nodded, “Yup.”

“Who else did you see?”

“I just came for you,” she swallowed as he stared. 

“I'm flattered.” He clinked her glass.

She took a deep breath, “I am not carrying cash right now. So what can I get for a second Guinness?’

“Another picture, here at the bar.” He answered.

“How about for one of their signature cocktails?” she challenged.

He glanced at the list, “A hug.”

She pulled out the Scotch list, “An Old Pulteney?”

He stared at her, his eyebrow up, “A kiss,” he leaned in and his voice was low.

“And if it was a double?” She swallowed.

“It would be a hell of a kiss,” he leaned in a bit more. 

“A Belvenie?” She slid her finger down to the last scotch on the list.

“I might have to take you to my room,” his lips were barely brushing her ear.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked him in the eye, “A double?”

“You would not leave that room until the next morning.”

She turned then and nearly screamed, “Bartender!!”


End file.
